1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a disk cartridge case for containing therein a magnetic disk cartridge, a magnetooptical disk cartridge, optical disk cartridge or the like and, more particularly to a disk cartridge case for containing therein a single disk cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known various types of disk cartridge cases. For example, there have been known a boxlike case which contains a stack of disk cartridges and a file-like case which contains a plurality of disk cartridges erected side by side. Such a disk cartridge case is sometimes sold with the disk cartridges contained therein and sometimes sold by itself.
The disk cartridge case is used for the purpose of damping impact from the outside and preventing entrance of dust during storage and transportation. Accordingly, the disk cartridge case may be of such a thickness and a size that a single disk cartridge and a label card generally supplied with the disk cartridge can be contained therein. For example, in the case of a 3.5" magnetic disk cartridge about 3.3 mm thick, the disk cartridge case may be about 5 mm in thickness.
On the other hand, reduction of thickness of the disk cartridge case is limited for the following reason. That is, the disk cartridge case is generally sold wrapped with packaging film which is bonded at a side face of the case. Accordingly, it is necessary that the width of the side face, i.e., the thickness of the case, is at least 7 to 8 mm in order to ensure an area for bonding the packaging film.
Due to the thickness difference between the disk cartridge case and the disk cartridge, the disk cartridge is loosely held in the case and can be moved back and forth, which results in poor protection against vibration and a rattling noise during transportation.